My Life
by MomoiroNeko
Summary: Sakura is a member of akatsuki and was Itachi’s fiancé but hated her life and for that she followed Team 7 to Konoha in search for a new life... but Itachi threatens to hurt everyone in process is she does, will she stay or leave? Sasusaku
1. The 1st wish

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Prologue

A beautiful 16 year old girl with pink hair and green eyes was training and was destroying her surroundings...

"Sakura-sama, Itachi-sama wishes to see you" a man with brown hair said to the kunoichi who was currently training. The man shivered as he saw her punch go down on the ground and destroyed it.

"Tell him I'll be there soon." The kunoichi- Sakura said as she smiled a fake smile.

_The girl never smiles…_

"Yes Sakura-sama." The man said and disappeared.

_Not since she was taken away at the age of 7 when Itachi took her with him to akatsuki…_

After he left Sakura continued training. "_They don't care about me… only my power and my bloodline limit…_" she thought but remained natural. All she did was ever train, night and day. Itachi never did let her leave the akatsuki base so what's the deal? Then she waved her hand up and at that second, roots of trees flew up, and petals of flowers flew around her. "_If only I could die…_" she thought and raised a kunai to her neck but to no avail, she didn't have the will to kill herself no matter how much she detested her life. The roots all returned to normal and the flowers all fell and hesitantly, Sakura walked to Itachi's room and put on a big fake smile.

(Sakura's bloodline limit is the power to control nature like trees, flowers, grass, etc.)

"Sakura…" Itachi said, he had his sharingan eyes. "Don't give me your fake smile."

"Uh… yeah… you called for me before?" Sakura just asked ignoring what he said.

"There's a mission for you." Itachi just said.

"Really?" Sakura said eagerly. Her fake smile turned to a real one.

"Yes… you have to kill Hatake Kakashi and Aikawa Ami, capture Uzumaki Naruto and be careful, he holds the Kyuubi- the nine tailed fox and just ignore the last one." Itachi said giving her pictures.

"Who is 'the last one' y'know… he kind of looks like you." Sakura said suspiciously looking at the picture of a handsome boy that had dark blue hair and onyx eyes like Itachi when he isn't using the sharingan (which is almost never)

"… Just ignore him as much as you could." Itachi said remaining cool.

"Whatever." Sakura just mumbled, then Itachi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"Remember… you are mine and mine only." Itachi whispered to her eyes. It sent shivers down Sakura's back.

"Yes… Itachi…" Sakura stuttered, then Itachi let go of Sakura and she walked out quietly, then she leaped out the akatsuki site.

_Why wasn't she content? She had money, wealth, and fame (for being in akatsuki only)… the only thing she needed was just love… love, it was something that faded from her heart a long time ago. She no longer knew what it was._

"Found them…" Sakura whispered as she hid her chakra and hid behind a tree and looked at the team 7 campsite…

* * *

momoironeko- sad... how sad... 


	2. The 2nd life

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 1- the girl with pink hair

"_Okay… now I've gotta think of a plan. I'll see what happens if I let a kage bunshin attack first and once I memorize their attacks and movements I'll go to attack…_" Sakura thought as she made the signs for kage bunshin and sent her there.

"Kakashi-sensei! We have an enemy!" the kunoichi of team 7 yelled, as she stood in front with a kunai ready to fight.

"_Tch. Weakling…_" Sakura thought. Team 7 did not know who she was, only the fact that the mysterious ninja had green eyes. Sakura fell down on the kunoichi- Aikawa Ami, and fought with her easily. She threw a kick towards her stomach and Ami wasn't able to block. She was way to weak and slow for Sakura. Ami fell onto the ground and then Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and held the dying Ami. Sakura just stared at them then turned and blocked the kick that a handsome boy about Sakura's age gave her. Then she looked around. She was now surrounded. She eyed her surroundings and then charged for Kakashi who she assumed to be the weakest.

"_She's going for Kakashi_?" Sasuke thought in shock. No one would go for the sensei, but she was right to knock Ami out first.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Naruto yelled maniacally pointing at Sakura who only concentrated on Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto dashed for Sakura, only to be blocked by trees that were blocking them. Then a whirlwind of leaves, flowers and trees danced around Sakura and Kakashi who were inside.

"Such a high level jutsu and made by such a small girl… she shouldn't be any older than Sasuke or Naruto…" he thought as he pulled his headband up. He was going to use sharingan. He felt the mysterious ninja smirk as thought he wasn't wavered or even surprised of the sharingan that he carried. Then Sakura waved her hand motioning for Kakashi to attack her. He grunted, no one that knew that he was copy ninja Kakashi would ever do something as stupid as that unless they were really strong or just stupid. "You do know that I am copy ninja kakashi?" he called out. The ninja just nodded slightly. "You're brave, are you from akatsuki… no I doubt that…" Kakashi muttered but the ninja nodded again. He was shocked. She was such a young girl and already a member of akatsuki, a group of the most famous missing Nins. "I've never heard of you… how long were you a member of akatsuki?" he asked curiously. The ninja just held out nine fingers.

Nine years… that's exactly how many years Haruno Sakura had disappeared from konoha, the Haruno's went crazy after their only daughter's disappearance and had hated Sasuke because he was the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi who was blamed for the disappearance of the 7 year old Haruno Sakura.

"You're Haruno Sakura aren't you?" he asked. The ninja said nothing. But then she felt hands on her leg and looked down. Sasuke jumped up and so did Naruto. She stopped the whirlwind since she figured that it was no use anymore since both the ninjas could get past it. Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to attack. Sasuke disappeared in a flash and had a kunai presses against Sakura's throat. She wasn't the least bit scared or startled then the ninja in front of him turned to grass and behind him the ninja reappeared. He twirled around and charged towards the ninja who just did the same. They clashed on each other, each with a kunai held at each other's throat. They both jumped back. Kakashi used chidori and ran to Sakura. She just looked back and jumped back twirling around and grabbing Kakashi's hand and threw him to Sasuke and Naruto. She noticed that a nest of birds would get hurt if Kakashi knocked the tree that she threw. So she ran as fast as she could and grabbed the nest of birds and hopped down and jumped to another tree that she thought was safe and placed them safely there.

She whispered, "You're safe now…" and jumped back down and faced them. They were surprised, an akatsuki member that would worry about animals such as birds?

"Heh a ninja must never show their emotions." Sasuke said and threw a kunai at the base of the bird nest. The ninja was startled and focused her on the nest. She waved her hand and roots came out catching the nest gently. Sakura sighed but then Uchiha Sasuke who grabbed her by her throat with a kunai pressed against her neck caught her and slammed her on a tree.

"Arg…" she moaned as her back hit a tree.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled as his grip tightened.

"Sharingan… you're a lot… like him… but you're… not so I… COUGHS… hold no… grudge…" she just choked and then she felt his grip lighten.

"Who?" Sasuke's eye's widened and yelled, "What do you mean?"

"What? A ninja must never show their emotions… I wonder who said that just a few seconds ago?" the ninja rasped. Kakashi and Naruto were impressed. Someone was actually mouthing Sasuke off.

"What…?" Sasuke muttered and was startled by the voice above him, the one that he was holding disappeared. "You're a… girl?" the ninja just looked at them and then pulled off her cloak and mask.

"Yes." She simply said. There stood before her was an extremely beautiful girl with long pink hair up to her waist. She had beautiful emerald eyes and a perfect body.

"Wow! She's so pretty!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down.

"_That was only kage bunshin, yet it seemed so real! My sharingan couldn't even tell the difference between the bunshin and the human._" Kakashi thought. He was impressed. Really impressed. "Are you Haruno Sakura?" he called out. The girl looked at him emotionless.

"Yes…" the girl just said and jumped down onto the ground. "the real fight starts now!" she said as she challenged all three of the ninjas.

"You've changed a lot… Haruno Sakura was said to be a very happy and cheerful girl." Kakashi stated. That startled Sakura a bit. No one had ever called her that or even told her that.

"This girl standing here is not the Haruno Sakura you used to know." Sakura just said.

"She's Sakura… that means… she know where Itachi is!" Sasuke thought. Sakura looked at him.

"You're and Uchiha… aren't you?" she asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes… and you are going to tell me where Itachi is!" Sasuke roared.

"No…" Sakura just said back smiling a fake smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked.

"By that answer, I will not show you to Itachi. You're much too weak and you would get yourself killed if you challenge him." She said plainly.

"Are you calling me weak?" Sasuke muttered.

"No." Sakura just said walking over to him.

"Then what?" Sasuke yelled as the girl stepped closer to him.

"Just stupid." She simply said and took Sasuke's arm gently and placed her arm over it. A bright green-blue light wavered and Sasuke's cut on his arm (that he of covered and ignored of course) and healed it. Then walked over to Kakashi and healed him and then Naruto and healed him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"As a medical ninja I cannot allow people who are injured in front of me to remain like that, but as a member of akatsuki, I still have to fight you. But I want a fair fight." Sakura said, as she got ready to fight again.

"But that will give you a disadvantage if you lost so much chakra already." Kakashi stated the obvious.

"I'll manage." Sakura just said and took out a kunai.

"Interesting…" Sasuke said as he smirked.

"And I suggest to you Uchiha Sasuke to not use your sharingan for stupid purposes." Sakura muttered to him.

"And why not?" Sasuke just asked plainly.

"Because if you use it too much, you'll end up blind. I take it that your eyesight is no longer 20/20?" Sakura just stated.

"First, why are you here?" Kakashi asked suddenly remembering that akatsuki doesn't just attack for fun.

"I am here to capture Naruto-kun." Sakura said pointing to Naruto.

"Okay, then let's fight now. We will not go easy on you." Kakashi said.

"Whatever." Sakura mumbled. And the fight starts again.


	3. The 3rd sound

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 2- the girl who changed

"Let's fight." Sakura said, as she got ready to fight again.

"_Judging by her first attempt, she must be strong and to actually tell us that she's after Naruto… but then again, is she really in akatsuki?_" Kakashi thought as Sakura dashed towards him. Sakura swung her leg over but Kakashi's hand caught it. She then twisted down her body while putting her other leg up and glided over, aiming for Kakashi's head (she was now kind of in a handstand). Kakashi used his other hand and caught her leg. Then she took her kunai and swung the kunai towards his leg. He noticed this and threw her away. She fell back and landed on her feet's. Then she charged for Kakashi again and threw some shirikens (not sure how you spell it) at him. He dodged to the left where kunais came at him, it hit but then in a poof Kakashi turned into a lump of wood.

"_Not up, not right, not left, not behind then he must be underneath!_" Sakura thought as she gathered her chakra onto her fist and punched the ground. It split into many pieces. Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped. Kakashi could now be seen she quickly tied him up in a chakra string with paralysis poison on it. "Found you." A sarcastic voice behind Kakashi said as a katana swung over. But it stopped. Sakura was hesitating. She didn't want to kill anyone that actually treats her like a human being. She killed a lot but only stupid fools that were afraid of her only because she was an akatsuki. She tried many times to get a friend, helped many people and what did she get? Hatred, ignorance, betrayal… they all turned their heads to her when they found out she was an akatsuki. But not this team… they actually treated her as a human being cared about her. Would she really kill them? "_Will I kill the only people that treats me like a human and not a death angel?_" she thought as she shivered. Suddenly a kunai was aiming for Kakashi's head. Sakura quickly used her katana and hit it away. That surprised Sasuke and Naruto. They ran to them. Sakura let go of the chakra string.

"Are you betraying us?" a voice asked.

"Itachi…" Sakura muttered while glaring at a tree in front of her. "Come out." She growled as a figure in black coat and red clouds came out. Sasuke then raged with anger as he saw his one and only brother come out.

"Your little brother, kyuubi child and copycat ninja Kakashi too…" another man chuckled in delight.

"Kisame…" Sakura growled again.

"Are you betraying akatsuki?" Itachi asked in monotone.

"I…" Sakura stuttered. "I…" she repeated, her body was shaking and shivering.

"Well?" Kisame asked as he drew his 'shaving sword'. Sakura put her head down, her bangs covering her face.

"_What do I do? What do I do?"_ Sakura just thought in panicky way. Sasuke noticed this and stepped forward shielding Sakura. She looked up in concern. "What are you doing?" she hissed, her eyes showed traces of fear and uncertainty. Sasuke didn't answer. She didn't want to do this. No, this was not what she wanted. Sure she wanted freedom from akatsuki, but she remember, the last person that wanted to free her… was tortured and killed in front of her very eyes, by akatsuki. "I don't need your help!" she shouted. She did not want another killed in front of her, for protecting her.

(Flashback)

_**"I'll help you get out." The man- Saki said while smiling. Sakura smiled back warmly and full of happiness.**_

_**"Thank you." She replied happily then she asked, "but why are you doing this for me?"**_

_**"I have a sister around your age that was killed by akatsuki, I was kidnapped so now I have to work for them." He had explained. "I understand how you feel!"**_

_**"Thanks…" She said and smiled again hoping that she would see her real hometown and have a better life there. **_

_**But…**_

_**"This is what happens to anyone that tries to free you." Itachi said as he cut off Saki's hand. Sakura's eyes widened and Saki screamed in pain.**_

_**"NO! STOP IT!" she screamed closing her eyes shut and turning her head away so she wouldn't see that. But Kisame turned her head back to face Saki. Tears formed in her eyes as Itachi cut off his other hand. More screams, blood and tears filled the room and in just a few more seconds, it was silent. Sakura was left in the room. Her eyes half closed, her bright emerald orbs had turned pale green. She was just staring at the dead body of her dear one and only friend.**_

_**And from that day on, she sealed and safely placed a wall and a gap between everyone except for Itachi because she was never able to escape him…**_

(End of flashback)

"No… I don't need… your help…" Sakura muttered as she hesitantly took out a kunai from her pouch and placed it on Naruto's neck. "Don't move." she just bare whispered as tears slid down her pale skin. Sasuke looked shockingly at her as well as Kakashi. They were looking at her in concern.

"Why?" Naruto muttered as he gulped. Sakura just narrowed her eyes when she heard this and more tears dripped down.

"I… I… I'm sorry…" she managed to choke out, but her kunai, hand and body were all trembling with fear and confusion. "I'm… sorry… I'm so… sorry." she said again.

"You don't have to do this, Haruno Sakura. Just come with us to Konoha." Sasuke said looking intensely at her. She looked at him shockingly and just repeated what she had said yet again. This time her she let Naruto go and looked towards Itachi and Kisame. This time, her eyes showed that of determination.

"I want my freedom and I… will fight for it." Sakura said as she challenged Itachi and Kisame who were now surprised.

"So you choose to disobey our orders." Itachi just said. "Then go, and run off to Konoha, but your time there would not be long. I will make sure of that." He just plainly said as he and Kisame disappeared in a snap. Sakura tightened up at what he had said and turned to face team 7. Then she fell down on the ground and fainted, with Sasuke catching her…

* * *

momoironeko- sorry for the blunt fight scenes yet again... 


	4. The 4th hope

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 3- the girl that started a new life

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Light poured into a room. A small yet beautiful pink haired girl could be seen. Then, the girl's eye's opened slowly revealing dazzling emerald orbs.

"Where am I?" she muttered as she rubbed her head slightly. She noticed someone sleeping at the other bed. It was a girl, the girl that she had taken out- Aikawa Ami. She felt her pulse, it was irregular and her face was burning up. The pink haired girl sighed lightly and placed a hand over her forehead. A bright blue- green glow appeared and she moved her hand downwards. The sleeping girl looked a lot better. She wasn't sweating as much anymore. Then she heard claps by the doorway. She quickly turned her head to face the person. It was a beautiful woman with quite big breast and blonde hair. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I am the godaime hokage- Tsunade, and you must be Haruno Sakura." The blonde said as she smiled. Sakura looked at her for a second and then smiled back.

"Yes. My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied. "_this woman is the hokage?_" she thought while smiling.

"EH! GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SPARING MY LIFE AND I WOULD LIKE TO REPAY YOU BY BUYING YOU RAMEN AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" a loud boy with blonde hair and blue eyes shouted. "But only one bowl though." He quickly added.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled as she punched Naruto in the face and he fell all the way back… to… somewhere. Sakura stared at them fight and then a warm smile crept to her pretty face. Yes, this was what she wanted. This is what she yearned for… a real life, not a life that she would be stuck in a monster hole ready to be eaten (A.K.A. akatsuki hideouts). Two other people came in one that looked like he didn't even want to be here and the other with a mask on covering most of his face. Sakura looked at them and bowed with respect to both of them.

"You don't need to be so formal, Sakura." The masked man- Kakashi said smiling… at least… she thought he was smiling…

"Hn." The other boy- Sasuke just said. Sakura looked at him with a confused face that said, "What was 'hn' anyway?"

"Ahem, now where were we?" Tsunade asked, behind her was a boy with blond hair and a dead expression. Sakura sweatdropped… was she really the hokage? "Why don't we have a talk at my office?" she said before walking out. Sakura started to follow then turned back to see the other girl- Ami, still sleeping.

"She'll be alright." Kakashi stated before disappearing with a poof. Sakura narrowed her eyes and then sighed and followed Tsunade. Naruto- fainted, Sasuke- following, Kakashi- who knows where the hell he is, Tsunade- waiting for Sakura, Sakura- running to catch up to Tsunade.

At the hokage's office………

"I'm ready for any punishment." Sakura said as soon as she walked into the office.

"What punishment?" Tsunade asked as she sat down.

"For killing." Sakura answered and Tsunade chuckled. "What?"

"You're so innocent, that's all. You've never really killed have you?" Tsunade said. Sakura just looked down to the floor. "a lot of people come to thank a certain kunoichi for helping them and sparing their life… but they all say that her name is… Haruno Sakura." Sakura looked up. "They say that akatsuki was sent to kill them, one that had pink hair and was known as Haruno Sakura. This girl was sent to kill some of them and yet she let them live. Many come here to thank this girl for sparing their life and not killing them. They know her name is Haruno and that's a Konoha clan but there aren't any girls named Haruno Sakura in Konoha except for one that disappeared several years ago… right?" Tsunade stated. Sakura looked up, there were tears dripping down and Tsunade smiled at her.

"Thank you." She sobbed.

"You're welcome any time. Now Sakura, Ami is currently out of commission right now so because you're the one that knocked her out… you'll have to replace her in team 7." Tsunade stated and smirked evilly. Sakura narrowed her eyes and pouted. Tsunade raised a brow and when Sakura noticed this, she nodded slightly. Tsunade smiled. Then all of the sudden two people slammed open the door. "Aha… just in time Mr. And Mrs. Haruno." Sakura looked at them. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes and the man had blond hair and brown eyes. "Sakura, these are…" Tsunade started.

"My mother and… father?" Sakura whispered. She looked at Tsunade slightly and then Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"SAKURA!" Mr. And Mrs. Haruno screamed and hugged Sakura. Sakura gasped for breath and when the two adults realized this they let go.

"Yes… this is our daughter!" Mrs. Haruno said and tears of joys slid down her red cheeks. Mr. Haruno nodded.

"Sakura, you'll be staying with them." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and smiled.

* * *

Later on in the night at bathroom with Sakura…

"Okay Sakura, you're going to start a new life now! You're not an akatsuki anymore, people will treat you like a normal human being…" Sakura told herself as she combed her hair. Then she realized… "_My hair… it's getting kind of long and out of hand_." She thought and then she smirked and took a scissor. "_Itachi loved my hair being long… but too bad. I'm going to start a new life and so will my appearance_!" Sakura thought and then cut her hair all the way to shoulders length and smiled. The she changed her old dark assassin clothing's into a dress with the Haruno crest on it and her smile brightened. "Goodbye old me and say hello to the new Haruno Sakura!" She told herself and looked out into the moon.


	5. The 5th love

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Chapter 4- the new/old friend

Sakura walked down the street trying to remember where everything was. She skipped down cheerfully. A blond haired girl ran down the street and then stopped right in front of Sakura and put her hands on her hips.

"You must be the new girl, Haruno Sakura!" the girl spat. Sakura just nodded shockingly and gulped. "AHA! I WAS RIGHT! WHY DO YOU FOREHEAD BITCH GET TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN AND NOT THE BEAUTIFUL YAMANAKA INO?" She screamed maniacally. Sakura just saw this chance to get away and jumped off leaving the girl screaming to herself.

"Wow… I think I should watch out. Konoha people are weird… but somehow… I know that girl… yeah right that can't be…" Sakura thought out loud not noticing the shadow behind her. She realized someone was following her and quickly turned around. There was a square rock there. Sakura sweatdropped and turned around and started walking, the 'rock' followed. Then she turned around and stared at the rock again. She turned around and walked again and the 'rock' followed. This happened 32 more times until finally… "_What the_?" she thought in disgust "Whoever you are, show yourself please." She said politely to the 'rock'. It shook a little and then exploded. Sakura's eyes widened. "What… the?" she whispered as three little children appeared behind the smoke coughing. Sakura just looked at them and raised one eyebrow. The kids noticed this.

"As suspected of the new member of master Naruto's team! I am Konohamaru, the bravest and strongest ninja in Konoha!" a midget boy said standing in a 'cool' pose. Sakura looked at him with an even more confused look.

"I am Moegi, the cutest chick of the kunoichi's at Kono— HEY?" the girl started but stopped when she saw Sakura leaving.

"That's it… Konoha ninja's and people are weird…" Sakura whispered and sighed. Then she noticed a park and smiled at it. She headed over there and sat on a swing. "I remember… this place…" she said as she smiled and looked up. She started to swing herself on it, and then she closed her eyes when she swung herself high up. She was having so much fun that she didn't notice cold onyx eyes looking at her and a sinister smirk on his face but just disappeared into the shadows.

"HAHAHA!" a boy laughed. Sakura opened her eyes and looked over to the side. There were five boys picking on a girl. Sakura's eyes widened.

(Flashback)

_**"AHAHAHA! Look! Forehead girl's crying!" a boy said and pulled on a little girl with pink hair's hair.**_

_**"S… stop… p… Pl… please." The little girl stuttered. The boys laughed even more and they continued to pick on her as the girl cried even more.**_

_**"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP THAT YOU BULLIES!" a pretty short blond haired girl with blue eyes shouted as she came running. The bullies all left her muttering about stuff. The little pink haired girl looked up to her savior.**_

_**"Thank… y… you." She stuttered. The blond girl smiled at her.**_

_**"My name's Yamanaka Ino." The blond girl had said as she smiled warmly at the crying girl.**_

(End of flashback)

"Yamanaka… Ino?" Sakura whispered and then looked back to the bullying. She jumped off the swing and walked towards them.

"Hey, why don't you bully someone your own size?" she shouted to the boys at the same time as another girl. Sakura looked over to see the blond girl again and she smiled at her. The bullies all looked at one another and got into fighting style.

"Ooo… challenging me? That's not a nice sign… better back down now or never." Sakura said devishly and smirked. The blond girl's eyes widened when she heard that. The boys did not back down. Sakura's smirk widened and then sighed. "Fine let's fight." She cooed as the boys all charged at once to her. She smiled as long rope like roots flew up from the ground and captured the boys. "See you losers later." She said as she picked up the bullied girl and carried her piggyback style. The blond girl smiled and followed along.

"HAHAHA! Did you see the look on their faces? It was hysterical!" The blond girl laughed. Sakura just chuckled a little as she healed the bullied girl's wounds. The girl thanked Sakura and the blond girl and left abruptly.

"It's not nice to laugh at others Ino." Sakura said and then clasped her mouth. The blond girl stared at her with awe and a shocked face.

"How did you know my name?" Ino asked with her eyes widened. But she was ready for battle just in case this person was an enemy.

"I… don't know. I just do." Sakura just replied in a confused tone. Then a guy with his hair tied up to his back into a spiky position appeared in a giant poof. He was wearing the konoha vests (they're green). Ino ran towards the person and hugged him.

"So you already met the new girl." The person said in an irritated way towards Ino. Ino just nodded and Sakura was just confused.

"I thought you liked Sasuke?" Sakura asked Ino in an extremely confused tone. Ino just smiled.

"I like Sasuke but I love Shikamaru!" Ino said happily. Sakura was now even more confused. "But that still doesn't give you the right to seduce Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I don't" Sakura replied with a little chuckled.

"You two already know each other?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well… yeah…" Ino said uncertainly. Sakura just nodded hesitantly.

"You should. This was the girl you helped 8 years ago." Shikamaru said. Ino's eyes widened and Sakura's jaw's dropped.

"YOU MEAN SHE WAS THE GIRL THAT I BEFRIENDED?" Sakura and Ino shouted at the exact same time. Shikamaru just nodded lazily.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry I called you a bitch before!" Ino screamed.

"I'm sorry I was so disrespectful!" Sakura yelled back and they both hugged like best buddies since forever. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah… by the way, Naruto told me to tell you to meet at team 7's training ground tomorrow morning at 8:00 AM." Shikamaru said and just walked off.

"Oh… okay." Sakura replied.

"Eh hey? Shikamaru? Where are you going?" Ino called out and followed him.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, but Ino heard him.

"What did you say?" Ino snapped.

"Nothing." Shikamaru said quickly, but Ino didn't buy it.

Sakura just watched the scene as Ino chased Shikamaru who was running for his dear oh-so-sorry life. She sweatdropped but chuckled a little. "_Now I just gotta make sure to get to training on time and make sure I don't get lost…_" She thought and walked home.


	6. The 6th betrayal

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 5- What kakashi does…

That morning at 9:00…

"UGH! WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Sakura thought angrily and looked around. She saw a kunai on a big cherry blossom tree. "I'M BACK HERE AGAIN?" she screamed and walked forward now instead of turning. "Don't get lost… don't get lost…" she told herself but ended up in front of a forest called the forest of death. "ARG! WHERE AM I? I COULD ENTER AN ENEMY'S TERRITORY AND ATTACK THEM AND YET I CAN'T EVEN FIND MY WAY AROUND THIS VILLAGE?" she yelled and then sighed. She went back the way she came from and noticed gray hair at a bookstore. "Grey hair…?" she thought and then thought for a moment. "KAKASHI!" she realized and then ran to him. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she called out. Kakashi turned around and then sweatdropped when he saw Sakura's puppy dog eyes and cat smile.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked and then tried to make a run for it but then felt the killing intent behind him and turned to face her again.

"I'm lost." Sakura said plainly. Kakashi looked at her for a few seconds.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I'm lost!" Sakura repeated.

"WHAT?" He yelled now.

"I'M LOST DAMMIT AND I DUNNO HOW TO GET TO THE TRAINING GROUND SO I NEED HELP AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" Sakura screamed as she held Kakashi by the collar. Kakashi was shivering now. "TAKE ME TO THE TRAINING GROUND NOW!" she screamed madly.

"O…o…ok…ay… b…bu…but I…I… hafta… m… ma… make some… de… tours… on th… the wa… way…" Kakashi said, stuttering more than Hinata.

"FINE! JUST GET ME TO THE TRAINING GROUND!" Sakura shouted.

2 hours later…

"Finally!" Sakura said madly. "I wouldn't be surprised if I knew what he did for the first few hours…" Sakura muttered as Naruto saw him and pointed at them.

"You're late and so are you sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled, Sakura's eyes twitched.

"You guys should really know what he does while you're waiting for him…" Sakura muttered.

(Flashback- 2 hours before)

_**"O…o…ok…ay… b…bu…but I…I… hafta… m… ma… make some… de… tours… on th… the wa… way…" Kakashi said, stuttering more than Hinata.**_

_**"FINE! JUST GET ME TO THE TRAINING GROUND!" Sakura shouted.**_

_**"First stop I have to get some flowers." Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof. Sakura followed by tracing his chakra and found him at the door of a hot spring.**_

_**"I thought you needed to get flowers?" Sakura asked tapping her foot. Kakashi turned around slowly and then looked very shocked.**_

_**"Uh… yeah I just needed to see something here that looked suspicious…" Kakashi lied and then disappeared with a poof again. Sakura once again followed and found him buying tulips at a Yamanaka flower store. Sakura went inside and waited at the door for Kakashi. Ino said hi to her and then talked to her, Kakashi disappeared in another poof and Sakura said goodbye to Ino and followed. Then they were at a grave, Sakura saw Kakashi put down the tulips at a grave for the grave that said Uchiha Obito Sakura went stood next to Kakashi and he once again was surprised that she was able to keep up with him.**_

_**"He's you're friend?" Sakura asked curiously and then bowed with respect when Kakashi nodded. Then they spent the next hour there.**_

_**"I have some business to attend to next." Kakashi said, Sakura looked at him with disbelief and then sighed. Kakashi and Sakura ended up at a bookstand. Sakura just stared at him with shock as he went and took a book and began to take out his money. She watched at he argued with the price with the storeowner for a whole hour and then sighed again. And then after several more weird stops…**_

_**"Isn't your team waiting for you?" Sakura asked irritably.**_

"_**Alright. My business is finished." He said and then finally the two made their way to the training ground.**_

_**"Finally!" Sakura said madly. "I wouldn't be surprised if I knew what he did for the first few hours…" Sakura muttered as Naruto saw him and pointed at them.**_

(End of flashback)

Sakura sighed at the thought and then they started training…

* * *

momoironeko- this was just a useless chappie so i could work on the real important ones really... 


	7. The 7th sadness

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 6- the warning of akatsuki 

It was 2:00 in the afternoon. The streets are busy at Konoha and if you take a close look over to the team 7 training grounds you would find a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes, a blond boy with sapphire blue eyes, a black haired boy with onyx eyes and last but not least, the gray haired man with onyx eyes as well. The pink haired girl is currently sparring with the black haired boy and the blond boy is sparring with the gray haired man.

"Nimpou: Sakura kenkaze no jutsu! (Sakura whirlwind no jutsu)" Sakura yelled as a whirlwind of Sakura petals flew around Sasuke, who quickly made hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he blew fire and then burned most of the petals. Then out of the flame a girl emerged from the flames. She jumped right behind Sasuke in an instant and got ready for a punch to his back. Sasuke immediately caught her hand. She threw her legs over towards his neck but his other hand caught that. Then she threw her other leg towards his face. He let go of her fist and then caught her leg. Once again, Sakura was in a handstand position. She took out a hidden kunai and was about to slash his legs but then he noticed and let go of her foot and attempted to jump back but instantly Sakura's leg caught on Sasuke's neck and swung him around and slammed him down on the floor. The body on the floor then turned into a log.

"Damn, a kawarimi…" Sakura muttered as she looked around carefully. "_I've always hated those damn things…_" Then she turned around and threw her kunai and at the same time hit another kunai that was aimed for her, Sakura then smirked; unknowing to her that a shadow appeared behind her.

"Two slow." Sasuke remarked as Sakura turned around but was sent her flying from a kick from him.

"_Damn… he's fast…_" Sakura thought as she flipped over and landed on her feet. She took out several kunais on each hand and threw them at Sasuke. He dodged the kunais easily and then made several more seals.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke said as he blew fireballs out. Sakura then made seals as well. The fireballs flew past Sakura. She landed on the floor with a thud. "What the… she could've dodged." Sasuke whispered and then moved towards Sakura with stealth. Sakura still lied on the floor unconscious. But her eyes slowly opened and looked at Sasuke with cold eyes and smirked. Sasuke flinched at that but then he felt veins wrap around him and a cold metal against his throat.

"I win…" Sakura said behind him. Sasuke just turned around and smirked as the fake Sakura disappeared in a poof.

"Not quite." A voice behind Sakura said. Sakura's eyes shot open and then leaped out of the way just as several shurikans were about to hit.

"Damn" Sakura muttered as Sasuke pressed a kunai on Sakura's neck.

"**I** win." Sasuke said and Sakura glared at him. Sasuke smirked and then Kakashi just came trotting over gleefully.

"Alright! That's enough for the day!" Kakashi said and then disappeared.

"Right…" Sakura muttered, then her headshot up and looked towards the forest. "This chakra is…" she muttered and ran towards it and was not left unnoticed by Sasuke.

"_What the heck? She's going to the forest of death dammit_!" Sasuke thought and then chased after her.

"This chakra…" Sakura mumbled as she stopped at the gate. "This chakra belongs to…" Sakura muttered and then jumped over the fence. Sasuke continued to follow her. "This chakra belongs to **him**!" Sakura said nervously. "_It belongs to Itachi!_" Sakura thought in a panicking kind of way.

"Where the hell is she going to?" Sasuke whispered and continued to trail Sakura while hiding his chakra. Then he saw her stop, he hid behind a tree.

"I…I… Itachi…" Sasuke heard Sakura say. He stiffened and then saw Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura yelled and then the leaves on the ground rose and turned into sharp needles.

"No need to get defensive. I just came to give you a present…" Itachi said.

"A present?"

"By now, I'm pretty sure all the villagers know of my present to you." Itachi said with a husky voice. "After all… it's so bloody, how could they not know?"

"What?"

"As long as you stay with Konoha, people all around you will die." Itachi said and then Sakura felt a heavy pressure against her lips. "You **will **leave Konoha and come back to akatsuki Sakura, I can assure you that…" he said before disappearing into the air. Sakura fell onto the floor with her eyes wide open. Tears streamed down her face. She hugged her leg as she fell asleep on the hard ground against a tree. Sasuke stepped out and walked towards Sakura. And then his eyes widened.

(Flashback)

**_"Hey are you okay?" 6-year old Sasuke asked the pink haired girl who was crying. The girl looked up with scared eyes._**

_**"Who are you?" 5-year old Sakura asked him.**_

_**"I'm sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"**_

(End Flashback)

Sasuke fell on the floor breathing hardly. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke whispered then looked at the Sakura again and then tapped her. "Oh great…" Sasuke mumbled as he stood up again. But then he sighed and picked her up bridal style and walked out of the woods. He was cautious to not step on any traps or wake her up.

Back at the village…

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto.

"What do you want dobe?" he just asked flatly.

"IT'S THE HARUNO CLAN! UCHIHA ITACHI WAS SPOTTED KILLING THEM!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Then Sasuke's eyes widened. "It can't be…"

(Flashback)

_**"No need to get defensive. I just came to give you a present…" Itachi said.**_

_**"A present?"**_

_**"By now, I'm pretty sure all the villagers know of my present to you." Itachi said with a husky voice. "After all… it's so bloody, how could they not know?"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"As long as you stay with Konoha, people all around you will die." Itachi said.**_

(End flashback)

"Oh thank god Sakura-Chan's still fine!" Naruto said as he noticed Sakura. "What happened to her?" Naruto yelled.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Sasuke muttered.

The next day…

"Ugh…" Sakura mumbled as she sat up. She looked around the room it was definitely not hers. The door then opened to reveal Sasuke carrying a tray of food. "Where am I?" she mumbled.

"My house." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

"What am I doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I found you sleeping in the forest of death."

"Oh. I should be… getting home now, my mother and father might get scared if I'm gone this long." Sakura said and got up and didn't notice Sasuke flinch. She was in a sleeping yukata. "Did you… change me?"

"No, I got Ino to." Sasuke said. "Eat your breakfast first, you skipped dinner." He said blocking the door.

"In here?"

"You-had-a-fever-yesterday-so-you-should-stay-in-bed!" Sasuke said quickly. Sakura raised a brow and then just nodded in confusion. She climbed back onto the bed and then began to eat.

A little while later…

"Okay, why don't you want me to go outside?" Sakura asked madly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke just asked.

"Why can't you let me go home?"

"It's for your own good!" Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm going home one way or another!" Sakura yelled and then disappeared as cherry blossom petals took her place. Sasuke then sighed and did the same but only leaves took his place.

At Sakura's house…

"What… is this?" Sakura muttered as she looked at the two dead bodies covered in a white cloth. Sasuke appeared and then gulped. Sasuke could hear the rain start pouring.

"Uchiha Itachi did this…" Tsunade said as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura stared at her with wide eyes.

"_**As long as you stay with Konoha, people all around you will die." Itachi said.**_

"Itachi…" Sakura mumbled. "And, what's left of… the haruno clan?" she asked quietly.

"They are all dead…" Tsunade whispered. Sakura went outside into the pouring rain and looked up.

"_Why must you keep ruing my life? Why me?_" Sakura thought. Sasuke came following her.

"Are you crying?" He asked. Sakura turned to him and smiled an empty smile.

"No."

* * *

momoironeko- Another short little chappie finished! i would like to thank the following for reviewing... 

SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR

Kurenai Chinoumi

sillymail

acegirl195

Megumi-Chan181

cutie.mi.

Denisen

xx.faith

Lady-valasia

LoveBubblz

liddoloner

secretheartache

SweetAssassin

XUchihaSakuraX

ShadowThorn

shamanic cherry

BWOLFY

Sexy.Black.Neko

Songstress of Victory

momoironeko- thank you everyone thank youvery much! (bows)


	8. The 8th loss

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

underlined (song)

Chapter 7- Memories of the past

Konoha hospital room 302, 2:46 am.

"_Everyone… why is it that everyone… the only people that I love… dying? Is this my entire fault for coming back to my true home? Or is it Itachi's fault that everyone has to die? If I stay… who else will die how many more will go to the other side of the gate? How much more bloodshed will there be? If I leave… will everyone and everything go back to normal? Will I just live the same cruel and horrid life that I was before? Will I have to marry… him?_" Sakura thought as she looked out the window into the dark, dark night with a dead expression pasted on her face.

Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?

"Why…?" she whispered as a bead of tear fell down her eyes.

Yuube kanashii yume wo mita

It had been a week since the Haruno massacre and it had been raining since. The cherry blossom trees were drowning and dying because of the water.

Naite hanashita…

It had been just a regular day that day though. Everything was the same… she was sparring, and then she found out about the massacre. She managed to live it through but ever since, she developed an illness in her heart, the one illness that was almost incurable known as loveless where she forgot what the meaning of love was and will never know what it was until someone showed her what the word love means.

Akai me yo…

Sakura hadn't eaten again that day nor has she been eating for 3 days straight now and she also hadn't got enough sleep too. Why? It's simple, she's afraid that something… or someone will do something to the people around her if she does.

Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?

What is the meaning of love again? How did it feel to love? Why was there love?

Kieta warashii wo sagashiteru

Should she stay here or should she go away back to akatsuki?

Dakara kanashii yume wo miru…

Where was the love that she so yearned for again? Where was it?

Sakura's eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

Sakura's dream (Flashback)…

_**Two kids ran through the cherry blossom forest happily as they played. **_

_**Who are they?**_

_**"Hey watch this! Okasan taught me this!" The girl yelled as she stopped running. The boy followed. The girl had pink hair and very odd green eyes. The boy had black hair with a hint of blue and onyx dark black eyes.**_

_**"What did she teach you?" he asked curiously.**_

_**"This!" the girl said happily as she took out a seed in a little pouch and planted it on the sand. She then took a branch and drew a cherry blossom around it perfectly. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She used her hand and made a few hand seals and then she directed her hands towards the seed. It began to sprout and then it grew into a beautiful rose.**_

_**I did that before… right?**_

_**"Wow that's amazing!" The boy shouted with eagerness.**_

_**"My cousin could make it grow into a big tree!" the girl said as she tiptoed and then she waved her arm up high.**_

_**Who is she?**_

_**"That's so cool! I learned a new jutsu too! I finally mastered it yesterday!" the boy bragged.**_

_**"Now wonder why you have so many new scorch marks on you arm…" The girl said as she made a cute little irritated face. The boy pouted.**_

_**"Do you want me to show you or not?" he asked. The girl nodded frantically. The boy then smiled big and turned around and started to run. "Race you there! First one there gets to hit onii-chan!" he shouted which made the girl gasp at his retreating figure and then started to run as fast as her little legs could bring her.**_

_**"That's not fair! You cheated! Wait for me! Sasuke-kun! Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" the little girl yelled madly chasing after her friend.**_

_**"No way! Come on Sakura! Hurry up!" He shouted back as he looked back slightly.**_

_**Sasuke?**_

_**"SAKURA! SAKURA!" a manlier version of the boy's voice shouted.**_

End of Sakura's dream (Flashback)…

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he tapped Sakura's shoulder. Beads of sweat slid down her pale face. Her eyes then snapped open and blinked a few times before registering what was going on.

"Sa…Sasuke… SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she threw her arms around Sasuke and dug her head into her chest. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"What…" Sasuke started to say as a tint of red covered his face.

"I… remember… Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"_How did she remember? I thought Itachi already erased those memories… of me…"_ Sasuke thought as Sakura continued to cry on him, he felt his shirt getting wet by her tears.

"Sasuke… tell me… please tell me… did you know me before?" Sakura asked as she looked up with serious eyes. Sasuke looked back down at her before nodding slightly. "Thank you… thank you…" She said happily as she smiled warmly to him.

"_She's regaining her memory… but it's no matter now…_" someone outside thought as he watched Sasuke and Sakura.

"Um…" Sasuke mumbled and then looked at his now wet shirt. Sakura gasped and then frantically took a handkerchief from her table and started to wipe Sasuke's shirt quickly. But tug on it a bit too hard. Sasuke ended up falling on top of Sakura. Sasuke lifted his head slightly and then onyx eyes met with emerald. Their faces came seemed to be coming closer… and closer… and closer… until…

"HEY SAKURA-Chan…" Naruto yelled as he came into the room but his voice strayed away as his fruits basket fell on the floor and his eyes narrowed to them. "What are you doing?" he asked as Sakura and Sasuke turned slowly to him. And time seemed to move slowly for all of them. Then quickly, Sasuke and Sakura pulled away. "AHHH! SASUKE IS TRYING TO RAPE SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled as he ran out the room.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled as he ran out the room chasing Naruto.

"NOOO!" Sakura screamed and jumped out of her bed. Sasuke ran out chasing Naruto and Sakura was chasing Naruto and Sasuke.

Out in the streets…

"SASUKE TEME WAS RAPING SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto yelled frantically to the one and only Ichiraku ramen still unaware that Sasuke and Sakura was hot on his pursuit. People that they were passing were whispering stuff to each other. Sasuke and Sakura heard some of them most of them were like this, 'oh my god! Uchiha wanted to rape Haruno! Can you believe it?' 'How dare Haruno seduce Sasuke-kun?' 'Run sakura Chan! Don't let that teme get you!'

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Sakura screamed as her face went red with embarrassment and fury.

"SASUKE TEME WAS RAPING SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto continued to yell all the way to Ichiraku ramen and saw a familiar somebody sitting there. "HINATA CHAN! SASUKE TEME WAS RA--" Naruto started to say but Sasuke covered his mouth and held him while Sakura punched him hard that he flew to the other side of town. Sasuke then followed him and jumped from building to building. Sakura breathed loudly and quickly then she turned towards the shivering girl next to her. Sakura looked around and then smiled her best.

"Uh… hello there…" Sakura mumbled as her voice trailed off.

"Uh… h…hi" the girl just said right back, her voice stuttered as she spoke and she was still shivering.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata… Hyuuga H… Hinata…" She spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey Hinata! I'm Haruno Sa--" Sakura started to say but then a jolt hit her in the head.

(Flashback)

**_"What's wrong?" Sakura asked a crying girl. Sasuke and Ino was with her. Ino was busy flirting with Sasuke, Sasuke was trying to get away from Ino and Sakura was just talking to the crying girl. The girl looked up nervously. "Are you okay?" the girl nodded. "What's your name?" she asked._**

_**"Hinata………. Hyuuga… Hinata…" the girl said and Sakura smiled brightly.**_

_**"Hi, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura! Wanna be friends Hinata?" Sakura asked happily. Hinata looked at her confused and surprised for a few seconds and then at Sasuke and Ino. Sakura noticed this of course. "That's Sasuke and that's Ino! You could be friends with them too!" She said rather cheerfully. Hinata smiled and then brushed away her tears and smiled.**_

_**"Okay…" She said as they smiled to each other.**_

_**"Hinata? Hinata? Oh there you are. You should be at training right now so you won't be so weak anymore! Why are you here?" A man that had the same pearl like eyes shouted. Sakura and 'Hinata' flinched.**_

_**"Shut up mister!" Sakura yelled to him. The man looked down to her.**_

_**"What did you say to me?" he asked. Sasuke and Ino were trying to pull Sakura away from hurting the man.**_

_**"You have no right to call her weak! And if you do you'll have to deal with me cuz I'm her friend!" Sakura yelled to him. The man looked shocked and surprised for a few seconds.**_

_**"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" he asked.**_

_**"Hell yeah I do! I'm talking to a bully that is hurting Hinata-Chan's feelings!" Sakura shot back. The guy looked shocked again and then smiled Sakura knocked Ino and Sasuke away when they covered her mouth and 'attempted' to pull her away from trouble.**_

_**"You've made friends now Hinata?" he asked and Hinata nodded as he smiled more. "Well… then why don't you invite them over?" he told Hinata and she smiled happily afterwards. Sakura froze.**_

_**"Hinata… Chan… please, do not tell me that I… just dissed your… father…" Sakura muttered to her.**_

_**"Hell yeah you're right!" Ino yelled. Sakura froze again. Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly and Hinata just played with her fingers.**_

_**"WHY DIDN'T' YOU TELL ME?" Sakura screamed as she shook Ino hard.**_

_**"We tried but we ended up with these bumps on our heads cuz we tried…" Ino said to her. Sakura's head dropped down and she looked at the floor. Then turned to face Hinata's father.**_

_**"Sorry…" She mumbled.**_

_**"That's alright!" He said.**_

_**"Hiashi-sama!" Another boy with the same pearl eyes shouted as he ran towards them. He had long black-brown hair. "Hinata-sama is mis--" he started but then noticed Hinata. "Hinata-sama is right here!" He stated and then noticed Sakura, Sasuke and Ino. "Who are they?"**_

_**"This is Sakura" Hiashi said to him and then turned to Sakura. "This is Neji, Hinata's cousin and also my brother's son." He said while Sakura nodded her head in understanding.**_

(End flashback)

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan are you alright?" Hinata shouted she was waving her hand in front of Sakura who was just staring ahead with wide eyes.

"HYUUGA HINATA!" Sakura suddenly yelled.

"Uh yeah… my name is Hyuuga Hinata…" Hinata said in a confused way.

"YOU'RE COUSIN IS HYUUGA NEJI, THE SON OF YOUR FATHER HYUUGA HIASHI'S BROTHER!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura… Chan?" Hinata asked. "You're…" she mumbled.

"YES!" She yelled as she hugged Hinata.

"AHHHH! SAKURA CHAN IS TRYING TO KILL HINATA CHAN! WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOOOOOO?" Naruto yelled as he pointed at them. Sasuke then knocked him out again.

"_Maybe… just maybe my life… is so bad right?_" Sakura thought as she smiled.

* * *

momoironeko- some of you might know the song Natsuhiboshi, it's from the anime Naruto but not from the manga cuz it's got nothing at all to do with it. anyway i just want to thank everyone that reviewed again! (bows again) 


	9. The 9th angel

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 8- Itachi's attack and Sakura's choice

The sun was shining and the streets of Konoha was packed with people…

"I know wasn't that so weird? I just can't believe Neji actually fell for that lame trap!" Sakura said and ended up laughing with Hinata. They were just talking and having a pretty normal conversation like they were old friends… well technically they are old friends.

"Neji-nii-san ended up spending a whole day in the bathroom trying to get the pink dye off." Hinata said and she also laughed. Naruto and Sasuke sat beside them listening to them talk. Naruto was actually well… asleep after eating 18 bowls of ramen and Sasuke was just reading a book on genjutsu. "Oi! Neji-nii-san!" Hinata suddenly called out. Sakura and Sasuke turned around to see Neji, Tenten and Lee walking their way. Sakura smiled a very sweet smile, which caused Lee to gallop over and kneel down in front of Sakura holding a red rose that he got out of nowhere.

"I don't know who you are but I love you!" Lee said with hearts in his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh… well… um… you see… I um…" Sakura stuttered whiled thinking of some excuses. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Sakura turned to see Sasuke with a death glare pasted on his face right to Lee who glared right back nervously. Sakura flushed when she noticed that it was his arm around her waist.

"She's with me…" Sasuke growled to Lee and Sakura's face got redder.

"NO! THE BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN HAS BEEN TAKEN BY AN AVENGING BEAST!" Lee yelled as the red rose he was holding wilted.

"Anyway, is she your girlfriend Sasuke?" Tenten asked as she looked from Sasuke to Sakura. Now both Sasuke and Sakura blushed. Sasuke of course hid his but it was still noticeable.

"YUP! Sakura-Chan is Sasuke-teme's girlfriend!" Naruto said quickly only to receive a big bonk on the head courtesy of both Sasuke and Sakura.

"So I was right! You two make a very cute couple you know that!" Tenten said delightfully. "This is Hyuuga Neji and he's Rock Lee." Tenten said pointing to the brown haired, white-eyed boy that was now having a glaring contest with Sasuke. Then she pointed to the fuzzy browed boy that was now unconscious. "I am Tenten." Tenten said pointing to herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all… I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said politely but then Tenten flinched.

"Haruno… Sakura?" Tenten muttered with wide eyes Sakura just nodded in a confused way. "Stop joking around how could you be Haruno Sakura? The girl was kidnapped by uchiha Itachi when she was only about 7 years old." Tenten mumbled.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" Sakura asked. Tenten then smiled.

"Then… I guess you are." She said and was knocked out of the way by Lee.

"So the beautiful maiden's name is Haruno Sakura… the name suits you my beautiful cherry blossom!" Lee said, unaware of the glare he was getting from Neji who caught Tenten before she fell on the floor and Sasuke who was mad he was flirting with sakura.

A little while later…

Sakura and the other ninjas walked off into the night as they left a very much almost dead Lee on the floor of the streets of Konoha. Unaware that someone was watching their every move. The owner of the red blazing eyes then smirked and disappeared into the night mysteriously.

"Um… is it really alright to leave Lee like that… I mean… well…" Sakura muttered.

"Don't worry, Lee's alright, if I didn't know better I would think that Gai is already there making a funeral for his star pupil believing he is already dead." Tenten said and laughed which made Sakura wonder 'who is Gai?'

"I think I should head home now…" Sakura said. "I'm getting kind of tired." She quickly added.

"So fast Sakura-Chan?" Naruto whined.

"I'll walk you to your house." Sasuke volunteered, everyone quickly stared at him with shock. "What?" He said in annoyance with a glare, which made everyone turn their gaze away from him quickly. Sasuke then walked ahead to Sakura's house. Sakura then watched him and then snapped out of her trance when he told her to hurry. She waved 'bye bye' to the other ninjas and then ran to keep up with Sasuke.

"So…" Sakura mumbled as she 'tried' to start a conversation.

"Hm?"

"Naruto and the others were very… interesting…?" Sakura said in a very confused tone. Sasuke smirked which caused Sakura to blush but she failed miserably. "They were very nice too…"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said as he stopped walking. But Sakura was still talking about her newfound friends and how they were and walked right into a post. She fell back but someone caught her waist before she did.

"Ouch…" Sakura mumbled and looked up and blushed madly. Sakura looked down and then back up and her eyes widened when she noticed Sasuke getting closer and closer. She quickly closed her eyes tight as she felt his lips collide with hers. Sakura quickly pulled away when she realized what she was doing. "Uh…" she mumbled.

"Sorry…" Sasuke said as he turned away as fast as he had caught her. A blush could be seen on his face as well as on Sakura's.

"No, it's alright…" Sakura mumbled as she just stared at the ground like there was something really interesting there.

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" a VERY familiar voice yelled from down the streets of her house. Sasuke and Sakura quickly looked over that way because the scent coming towards them was very disturbing since what they smelled was… blood. The two ninjas watched carefully as they saw the obnoxious blond haired ninja staggering towards them. Blood pouring from deep wounds that were making a trail on the street.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him quickly. She then caught him as he was falling down onto the streets and started to heal him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"It was… I… Itachi…" Naruto said before loosing consciousness. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"So he's told you…" An EXTREMELY familiar voice said as he appeared behind Naruto's limp body mysteriously.

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered as he glared at his brother and got ready to fight.

"I…tachi…" Sakura muttered as tears started to build up in the corner of her eyes. "Why… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She screamed as she gathered up the chakra onto her hand and started to plunge towards Itachi. He caught her fist easily and threw her back only to land on Sasuke who caught her.

"I believe I've already told you. As long as you stay here, more and more people will get hurt." He said before disappearing again leaving the heartbroken girl with his brother. "I will be waiting beyond the gate at the valley of the dead…" his voice echoed towards the night.

"No…" Sakura whispered as she then stood up and ran towards the place she was at before. Sasuke ran right after her. He then saw her turn a corner to Ichiraku ramen but she was stepping out again with wide eyes. Sasuke stopped and then looked at where she was looking at. There was a crowd of people, Ichiraku ramen- destroyed and all of Sakura's newfound friends near death. Sasuke's eyes widened once again and then with his quick reflexes caught the fainting Sakura.

That night…

Sakura awoke to the sound of the wolves howling through the night. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was once again back at the hospital.

"I will be waiting beyond the gate at the valley of the dead…"

His voice echoed in her ear. She grimaced in pain but then looked out at the moon. What will she choose? What should she do? What could she do? Sakura scanned the room, Sasuke was there sitting on a chair, still unaware of her regaining consciousness and smiled softly at his calm figure. "Sorry." She whispered into his ear and kissed him on his cheeks softly before leaping out into the night towards her house. His eyes suddenly shot open and looked at the hospital bed as he realized that she was gone. He leaped out the window quickly to chase her but had a different destination- the gate.

The wolves were howling ever so loudly, the wind was singing through the night and the moon shone as bright as ever.

"Konoha… is a beautiful place…" Sakura whispered as she took one last glance at Konoha before heading out. She quickly ran to the gates and then brushed herself out before walking towards the gate only to run into somebody. She knew it was a man judging by his height and looked up. She looked back down when she met the gaze of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" he said sternly.

"I'm… leaving…" Sakura said hesitantly.

"You don't have to leave!" He said to her with pain shown in his eyes.

"Even so… I will…" Sakura said and then looked up and smiled a fake smile to him before embracing him. Sasuke unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry." Sasuke heard Sakura whisper before he felt a sharp pain behind his neck. He felt his eyesight blur up and then fell onto the concrete ground. "Good bye…" She said and kissed him on his lips before leaving…


	10. The 10th light

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 9- let me be free; I'll bring you back! I promise! 

"_I won't let you control my life anymore… ITACHI!_" Sakura thought as she leaped through the night tree by tree. "Even if it means my death… I will be free!" she whispered as she jumped down onto the ground.

In Konoha

**_"Goodbye…" Sakura said as she turned around and disappeared. "I'm so sorry… truly" her voice echoed._**

_**"NO! Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled and reached for her but she was already gone.**_

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he woke up in a bundle of sweat. His hand was reaching up.

"Sakura left didn't she?" Sasuke turned around to see Tsunade and rest of the group, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Naruto.

"Did Sakura-Chan leave?" Naruto said to him.

"Yes…" Sasuke whispered. Ino broke into tears along with Tenten and Hinata.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only since last night where Kakashi found you on his way to the bookstore."

"It's not even her fault! It's that damn Itachi's fault!" Ino mumbled. "But she did it to save us…"

(Flashback)

"_**I think I should head home now…" Sakura said. "I'm getting kind of tired." She quickly added.**_

"_**So fast Sakura-Chan?" Naruto whined.**_

"_**I'll walk you to your house." Sasuke volunteered, everyone quickly stared at him with shock. "What?" He said in annoyance with a glare, which made everyone turn their gaze away from him quickly. Sasuke then walked ahead to Sakura's house. Sakura then watched him and then snapped out of her trance when he told her to hurry. She waved 'bye bye' to the other ninjas and then ran to keep up with Sasuke.**_

_**"They're a nice couple." Tenten commented and smiled. "Right… Ino?" She said as Ino came out from behind the shop.**_

_**"I guess" Ino whispered. "Sasuke-kun looked happy and content when he was with her, something I was never able to do for about 10 whole years."**_

_**"Glad you understand." Shikamaru said and smirked. Ino smiled to him.**_

_**"AHH!" someone shrieked. The ninjas all turned around. There stood Uchiha Itachi holding Ayame up by the neck.**_

_**"AYAME-CHAN! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he tried to punch Itachi only to be knocked to the building across the street.**_

_**"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she ran over to help him.**_

_**"Take one more step towards him and this girl dies." Itachi said referring to Ayame, Hinata froze and activated byakugan along with Neji. Itachi just looked at them emotionlessly and threw Ayame to Hinata who would've caught her if not for the fact that Itachi kicked her in her stomach.**_

_**"AHH!" Hinata screamed as she flew towards the ramen shop.**_

_**"HINATA!" Ino yelled and then turned to face Itachi with a glare but also a scared expression… a VERY scared expression. She quickly made a hand seal but was stopped by Itachi stabbing a kunai on her back, she screamed in pain but stood back up again and her eyes widened as she saw a huge fireball coming towards her.**_

_**"INO!" she heard Shikamaru yell.**_

_**"As long as she stays… you'll ALL get hurt…" she heard Itachi say before everything went black.**_

(End of flashback)

"She shouldn't have had to leave!" Ino cried as Shikamaru tried to comfort her but didn't quite succeed.

"We'll get her back then." Tsunade said. Everyone turned to look at her with surprised expressions. "All of you go."

"Really?" Naruto said with glitter in his eyes and Tsunade nodded.

"But… if you're unable to then, to protect all of Konoha… you'll have to kill her." She added as everyone froze at their steps.

"You're kidding right?" Tenten mumbled with disbelief that filled her eyes.

"No. Now go, she was last spotted heading for the valley of the dead." Tsunade said sternly. "This is an A-ranked mission- Get Sakura back."

"Yes!" Naruto said. "Let's go Sasuke… huh?" he ended with confusion.

"What happened?" Hinata asked him.

"Sasuke's gone."

"He's gone after Sakura."

"That dummy! The poison is still a little in affect."

"Sakura… she completes Sasuke's life."

"Let's go…"

"We definitely will get Sakura back."

With Sasuke…

"_Sakura… wait for me…_" Sasuke thought as he sped out the gates of Konoha with his inhuman speed. "I… will protect you." He whispered. "I promise…"

* * *

momoironeko- i would like to thank EVERYONE who supported me with this story! THANK YOU! YOU'RE ALL SO VERY KIND! 


	11. The 11th death

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 9- Forever More 

Sakura now took her time getting to her destination, knowing that Itachi was going to be there so why not make him wait a bit? After all, she was only human while he was a damn death god. She felt a smile tugging on her lips as she saw two butterflies fly by happily and in love.

Love…

She then shook her head hard to get the one person she didn't want to think about out of her head.

Sasuke…

"I… wonder what he's doing now?" Sakura sighed and continued her walk. But then stopped again. "_What in the world… chakra coming this way… very quickly… but I'm positive no ANBU is **that** fast, this persons coming at dam a godlike speed._" She thought as she turned around and tried to sense whose chakra it was and then gasped. "_There are… 10… no 11 people coming this way… I sense… Naruto's… Ino's… Neji's… Hinata's… that Shikamaru guy's… Rock Lee's… Tenten's… I'm pretty sure those two are the teammates Hinata mentioned, Shino and Kiba… the big boned guy, Chouji… and the one that's coming the fastest of them all… SASUKE!_" she thought as she felt Sasuke's chakra. She quickly snapped her eyes open and turned around to start running but then stopped. "_But if I get there with everyone chasing me… they'll continue chasing me and then Itachi might even kill them… damn, what do I do? The only way is… to fight them all and win… and hope I don't lose or else… Itachi might come this way if he senses us all._" She thought and sighed as she felt **his** chakra behind her.

"Sakura" he said, Sakura stiffened by his voice and then pulled on her usual fake smile.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." She said as she turned around smoothly. She noticed that Sasuke noticed the change in suffix.

An awkward silence fell upon the two ninjas but Sakura broke it.

"I suppose you're here to drag my oh so sorry butt back to Konoha right?" Sakura said, as she just smirked in a fake way not that anyone would notice.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke asked, even though he tried to look emotionless, Sakura knew that he was breaking inside.

"Right… and stay with that weak lame old country called Konoha?" Sakura said in a fake bored way. After all, she was trained to be the perfect kunoichi and yet… she learned to love… even after all the bloodshed she's gone through.

"Konoha is your home!" Sasuke yelled to her.

"SHUT UP! You don't even know who I am… I've had hundreds of thousands of blood on my hand and the lives of many more… I DON'T BELONG IN SUCH A PEACEFUL PLACE LIKE KONOHA!" She yelled as she felt tears blur her vision but held it back as much as she could.

"That's why we want to help you!" someone said, and it was NOT Sasuke. Sakura looked towards the source of the sound. Up on a tree… she sighed. Why did Tsunade had to bring the entire squad to retrieve HER?

"Why the hell are you all here?" Sakura complained as she watched everyone from the corner of her eyes.

"We're here because we need you back at Konoha. You are a kunoichi of konoha, it's your home!" Ino said as she jumped down and walked towards her. Sakura looked at her for a few seconds and then chuckled.

"Right… how stupid. I HAVE no home…" Sakura said coldly before raising an arm towards her.

"**AHH! I'm sorry Ino! Please don't kill me later!**" Inner sakura sobbed.

"_We don't exactly have a choice you know!_" Sakura snapped, and for the first time ever, inner sakura died down.

"Go now, or prepare to die." She said Ino flinched.

"We can't go… we WILL bring you back!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru barfed in agreement.

"Even at the extent of our lives!" Tenten yelled as she pulled out a scroll.

"YOSH! MAY YOUTH GUIDE US ALL TO OUR YOUTHFUL HOMES!" Lee said, everyone sweatdropped when they saw glimmering stars shining around him.

"We will bring you back, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said. "Because… Konoha is your home! Even if akatsuki attacks, we will still stand to fight!" Way to spoil the moment Lee created…

"Is that your reply?" Sakura asked as she sighed and closed her eyes, her hands still fixed in place.

"YES!" they all shouted right back.

"Wrong answer." Sakura simply said before crunching her hands together, like magnets, leaves of the surrounding trees flew rapidly like missiles to the pink haired girl's old friend… slicing her skin and creating a tornado around her.

"STOP!" the one called Shikamaru yelled before he jumped down and created some hand seals. His shadow expanded and slid towards Sakura. Sakura just looked down on the floor, not making a single move. His shadow combined with Sakura's, he grinded his teeth when he realized that he had NOT stopped the jutsu.

"Only **I** can stop the jutsu at will, other than that… the only possible outcome… is that she dies." Sakura said as she sighed. "And as for you…" she said to Shikamaru. "Look up."

"What?" he said in a very confused way before looking, his eyes widened as a giant boulder made of trees smashed down onto him. The rest of the ninjas eyes widened in shock as they saw blood splattered around the boulder made from trees.

"Shika…maru…" Hinata mumbled, her eyes were wide with fear and her whole body was shaking.

"Now that your strategist is gone I'm guessing you'll use some kind of formation… oh wait. You don't have one!" Sakura said, as she seemed to shake her head no.

"SHIKAMARU!" Chouji yelled before running towards the boulder. He stared wide-eyed at the blood. Sakura knew that he was scared, but even so… he turned around. Penetrating eyes that showed definite sadness and betrayal flooded them. "You… I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted before he made some hand seals. His hands grew bigger and then he stroke. His arms flew to Sakura as she just stood there with her arms folded.

"_No… stop… SAKURA!_" Ino thought as she watched from inside the tornado that Tenten and Neji were trying to break through for she knew… none of the rookie nine would die… including Shikamaru. She could've sworn that Sakura had mouthed 'sorry' before the jutsu had taken place on her, she should've died by now… so why is she still alive in here? Then Chouji's eyes widened in shock suddenly as well as everyone else's, his jutsu returned to normal, his anger died down… blood splurged out of his mouth… his arms and legs were pierced and his stomach was too.

Vanes and roots had shot up from the ground in only seconds and had hit him, all the doing of Haruno Sakura, the cherry blossom maiden and… the one who carries much sorrow within her as she still continues to live on solemnly.

"Even Chouji…" Naruto muttered, he was too occupied at staring at Sakura that he didn't notice that Akamaru had barked to Kiba telling him something.

"What? Are you sure?" Kiba whispered to his dog. His dog barked yes… "I see…" Kiba mumbled before stepping up.

"You're next? I guess you really want to see the death god then." Sakura purred.

"Not really… since we're not going to go there." Kiba said back, every saw Sakura's eyes widen a little.

"What do you mean?" she growled, Neji and Hinata could've sworn they saw nervousness in her eyes.

"If you're really going to kill us then why were…"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed as roots slammed through the ground and wrapped around Kiba and his dog. Not an inch of them could be seen. Sakura slouched a little as she panted.

"Neji-nii-san… the boulder… Shikamaru-san is…" Hinata said after she got his cousin's attention by pulling his shirt a little. "He's…"

* * *

momoironeko- WOW this stories almost gonna end soon!♥

BRAVO! THANK YOU ALL WHO'S SUPPORTED ME AND REVIEWED IN THIS STORY! THANKYOU! THANKYOU VERY MUCH!♥

Now... i just need a little help! I get the feeling, with all the blood and fighting... should i change the rating to M?

-you friend, May

(Please tell me if i should cuz i hav NO IDEA what to do! WAH! SOB)


	12. The 12th tear

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sakura is a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé but hated her life and for that she followed Team 7 to Konoha in search for a new life... but Itachi threatens to hurt everyone in process is she does, will she stay or leave? Sasusaku

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

MomoiroNeko- Sorry everyone, I put 'chapter 9- forever more' instead on making it chapter 10. Haha… anyway sorry about that really and well, just read on!

And yeah, I changed the name of the story! (No questions on why I changed it please --)

Your friend, May

* * *

Chapter 11- Just a memory

"_I can't let them know… I can't let them find out!_"

That was the only thing that ran through her mind. The only thing that screamed out and wishfully pleaded for. But… what's the use?

With one movement, Neji and Hinata became bind to trees that rose high up where nobody, god or human could reach. She heard them scream. She knew she had to do this though and did what she knew would be best. They were unseen now. She felt hurt looking at her former friend's glares. She deserved it. She was never supposed to even come here. If she had at least stayed with akatsuki, this would never have happened.

Tenten watched as Neji became unseen, she wanted to go up but she knew that the moment she turned her back towards Sakura, she would be as good as dead. But boy was she ever so wrong…

Little droplets of rain fell down from the sky. The gods were crying on them now for this tragic day.

They fought, hard. Blood and memories faded past them as they tried to kill one another. Sakura remembered the sad prophecy that was given to her once when she was still at konoha long ago before she was with akatsuki.

'_That girl will bring misery and misfortune to all of Konoha, kill her while you still can or one day… she will turn her back towards all of you, and you will be the ones to die…_'

And that person was right… she really did bring misfortune to Konoha. Her family, her friends and so many more were all dead because of her.

She kicked Naruto up to the trees; he was hit badly looking like he had just come across hell and back. Sasuke panted. How did she become so strong? Or was it that he was just weak? Or was Naruto just holding back? She and he were both damned tired. They were the last ones standing and they both knew, he/she who makes the next move would win. They both got ready to attack when suddenly she froze.

It was **him**. **He** had come.

It was **Itachi**…

"Sakura… what is the meaning of this?" Itachi said in monotone with a glare to Sasuke, which went unnoticed by Sakura.

"I… it…" Sakura fumbled.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered stepping up only to receive a menacing glare from Itachi. This made Sasuke wonder. Did Itachi only like Sakura for her strength… or more than just that excuse?

"Foolish little brother, he was the one who stopped you right?" Itachi purred in Sakura's ear making her flinch.

Sasuke noticed the saddened look Itachi had on his face when Sakura showed clearly that she was afraid of him.

Itachi noticed that Sasuke wasn't about to just go crazy and insane seeing him, was Sakura really that important to him?

"He…" Sakura mumbled. "_What should I do? SAKURA!!!"_ she called to her inner self that should've come to help. But she had stayed quiet. This time, not interfering.

In a split second Itachi's knee collided with Sasuke's gut, sending him flying back and due to his reflex's, Sasuke quickly landed on his feet. Itachi and he now started a battle that Sakura was unable to help in.

Sakura could only watch with a blank look. Two siblings, fighting for her; one in which she loves and the other who had taken care of her and made her strong since she was little.

One question pondered her mind, who will be victorious?

Sasuke?

Itachi?

Or maybe… none of them…

Sasuke was losing she knew that. He was on the ground, Itachi standing tall above him with a sword ready to pierce his only sibling for a girl, a girl who mattered to both of them very… very much.

The sword came down, Sakura's eyes widened and her feet moved unconsciously of it's own free will.

The sword pierced the very fragile human body. Itachi's eyes widened, Sasuke's as well…

And everyone else was shocked, the illusions and cries faded. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Naruto. Their faces were pale. The rain was pouring now. How many people are crying for them… on this day?

For a moment…

Remember when…

I knew that you…

Would come back again…

* * *

momoironeko- only one more chapter left! please continue reading to the end!

-your friend, May


	13. The 13th song of goodbye

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sakura is a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé but hated her life and for that she followed Team 7 to Konoha in search for a new life... but Itachi threatens to hurt everyone in process is she does, will she stay or leave? Sasusaku

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 12- Sadness, Grief and Sorrow

In all those fairy tales, the girl who was suffering would meet a handsome prince who would then make her happy and live a life of luxury. But, those are **only** fairy tales… and nothing more. This is the real world, tales like that are trash, and those who believe them are even more than trash. There is no such thing as 'happiness', only sadness.

The illusion of all those blood and tears disappeared, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Naruto returned back to the real world only to find the worst possible conclusion.

None of them had died, it was all and illusion that Sakura created to make them believe that they were fighting when they were all in a powerful akatsuki-created genjutsu.

They stared with sharp eyes and a pale face. When the jutsu had died down, they had all hoped to see that Sakura was coming back with them to Konoha. But this is not what they had in mind. None of them could move a sharp pain was placed into their mind making them paralyzed. As much as they wanted to move, they couldn't… how ironic.

All they could do… was watch Sakura, protecting Sasuke with a sword embedded through her and little droplets of blood, **her** blood, sliding down the sword.

Itachi stared with widened eyes at the back of Sakura and quickly released his hand from the sword that **he** had used to kill Sasuke but instead… Sakura.

Sasuke was surprised as well. He had the same expression on his face. He looked at the tip of the sword that was only about a millimeter away from him, the sword that was tainted with Sakura's blood.

Sakura smiled at him, she smiled at Sasuke… Red vines came from the floor and tangled around Itachi's body before Sakura turned around and pulled Itachi to her. The sword went straight through him, piercing his heart.

Itachi closed his eyes. Why did he have to weaken himself to a mere girl such as her? He remembered the first time they met, before his heart gave away and he died.

'_Thank you… Itachi…_' _Young Sakura said with a beautiful smile to the Uchiha._

"Now… goodbye." Sakura whispered to him, and then removed herself from him and the sword. Itachi fell onto the floor. He was dead.

Blood dripped onto the floor, her legs finally gave away and she fell down with Sasuke catching her.

The rain fell down even harder.

Sakura smiled one last time to Sasuke with the last of her energy. This was the first and last time she saw Sasuke crying.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Naruto watched them with tears also dripping down, but the rain washed it all away.

They watched from afar as Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura, and then a bright green glow appeared on his hand. He was trying to save Sakura, but it would never work since he had no chakra left to do so.

"It's useless…" Sakura whispered.

"I know…" Sasuke said as a tear fell down. He felt himself losing his very low supply of energy fast.

"I… love you…" she said as her eyelids dropped, Sasuke wasn't trying to save her, he knew it would never work. What he could do was prolong her death just a bit.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered as he felt his chakra fading away. He knew he too was dying.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered before they both collapsed with the hard rain pouring on them.

The others were able to move now. They all ran to the two but it was too late.

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were dead.

That… was the last time the rookie nine and team Gai ever cried shamelessly like that.

Nothing in this world can change this…

Death… is immortal…

Sadness, grief and sorrow… will always live…

And… this is… goodbye.

* * *

momoironeko- YAY! This is finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm soooo happy! (tho this story is sad...)

Anyway, please review! i'm thinking about writing an epilogue too...-.-

-your friend, May


	14. The 14th story

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

What if Sakura was a member of akatsuki and was Itachi's fiancé? What would life be like then? Sasuke x Sakura

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Momoironeko- hey everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for this fanfic! And by the way, this is the epilogue of 'My Life' too! YAY!!!

* * *

Epilogue- Finally Happy…

1 year later…

The sun raised upon the horizon, turning the sky a deep shade of red and orange. Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he looked at the one picture that team 7 had taken while they were together. If it weren't for Sasuke who helped him get to where he was today, if it weren't for Sakura who gave him enough hope… he would never had gotten to his place today.

Today was the inauguration for him to become the 6th hokage of Konohagakure. Everything was peaceful again thanks to Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's big sacrifice for their home countries.

"Naruto, it's time…" Kakashi said as he stepped into the room. Naruto gave a small nod and then stood up, he looked at the picture one more time. "Thanks." He said before walking up to the front door to the balcony. He took a deep breath and then let it out.

"**And now, I would like to present to you, my successor! The sixth hokage!**" he heard Tsunade say from outside. The doors opened and rays of light from the sun reflected onto him. Cherry blossoms were dancing with leaves blowing across the day.

Naruto looked amazed for a second and then smiled and whispered, "Sakura… Sasuke… look over me…" and he stepped out and took his rightful position as the rokudaime of the country hidden in the fire, Konohagakure…

Nine years later…

* * *

Tsunade's story…

"_Has it already been 10 whole years since Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's death? Why does time move so fast after a tragedy that fate had caused? How long has it been since I resigned from the hokage seat and gave it to Uzumaki Naruto? How much has time passes since the genins all became anbus? Will Sasuke and Sakura ever meet again?_" Tsunade thought as she looked out the window of her house across to the hokage tower.

(Flashback- 8 years ago)

**_"I see, so the Uchiha clan is gone now and so has the sharingan." Tsunade whispered as she looked at the pictures that consisted of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi on them all dead._**

_**"Well, not quite Tsunade-sama…" Shizune muttered Tsunade looked up with a confused look on her face. Shizune then called, "You may come in now!" A man with jet-black hair and onyx eyes came in.**_

_**"Who are you suppose to be?" Tsunade asked and then the boy smiled.**_

_**"I am Uchiha Shio, a survivor from the Uchiha tragedy. I escaped to sand village but was found by Itachi who almost killed me but I survived thanks to the medic nins I got from the sand and I remained there." 'Uchiha Shio' said.**_

_**"I don't believe you…" Tsunade muttered glaring at the boy.**_

_**"Perhaps this will help." Shio said and then activated the well-known sharingan of the Uchiha clan. Tsunade gasped and then nodded.**_

_**"What is your relationship to Uchiha Sasuke?"**_

_**"I am his cousin…"**_

_**"Oh… well, if you want… you could stay here in Konoha. You could live at the Uchiha estate or just rent an apartment…" Tsunade said unsurely.**_

_**"I'll live back at the Uchiha estate, my wife prefers it there too." Shio said.**_

_**"You have a wife?" Tsunade asked and then Shio nodded. "I see… you may leave now…" Shio walked out of the room and as soon as he left Tsunade said, "Perhaps maybe, the restoration of the Uchiha clan will be possible…" She said looking at Shizune who nodded back. Tonton just oinked happily.**_

(End flashback)

"The restoration of the Uchiha clan…" Tsunade mumbled. "And the Haruno clan…?"

(Flashback- 8 years ago)

**_"Tsunade-sama!!! Tsunade-sama!!!"_**

_**"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked and looked up.**_

_**"The Uchiha clan could be restored right?" Shizune asked suddenly.**_

_**"Yes…?"**_

_**"Then how about the Haruno clan?" Shizune asked impatiently.**_

_**"Well, Uchiha Itachi killed all the Haruno clan and even Sakura died… and since Uchiha Shio came from the sand, I've been hoping maybe there's still a Haruno left alive out there…"**_

_**"There was a mission set out for Haruno Yumena the day before Itachi massacred the clan! And she stayed at the mist because she was near death at her mission and is now back!" Shizune yelled as a girl with blue eyes and brown hair walked in. "And she could use the Haruno bloodline limit too…"**_

_**"Really?" Tsunade asked as tears of happiness filled her eyes.**_

_**"Yes, Tsunade-Sama… and… is it really true that, the whole Haruno clan was killed? That's what I was told by Shizune-san…" Yumena asked while looking at the ground. Tsunade hesitated but then nodded. "Sakura was found but was killed right?" She asked.**_

_**"How do you know Sakura?"**_

_**"I'm her mother's sister's daughter, in other words, her cousin…"**_

_**"I see…" Tsunade said as Yumena walked away back to the Haruno estate…**_

(End flashback)

"The Haruno clan will be restored as well…" Tsunade muttered quietly.

(Flashback- 8 years ago)

**_"So you've decided to name your child Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade asked the Uchiha couple, they simply nodded and smiled. Tsunade looked at the newborn baby, sure enough, there was a striking resemblance to the previous Uchiha Sasuke. "It was a very good choice…" Tsunade said and smiled at the couple that nodded in return happily._**

(End Flashback)

(Flashback- 7 ½ years ago)

**_"You're naming her Haruno Sakura?" Tsunade asked with a shocked voice._**

_**"Yes" Haruno Yumena said and held her baby out to Tsunade. Big innocent green eyes looked up to Tsunade and then the baby giggled. Tsunade then noticed her hair it was pink.**_

_**"That was… a really good choice…" Tsunade said and played with the baby a little. "Hello Haruno Sakura, I'm Tsunade!" **_

(End flashback)

"They're about 7 and 8 now…" Tsunade said and sighed.

* * *

Naruto's story…

"_I've been hokage for 9 years now, my son is 8 now, my daughter is 6 and my newborn son is 2 months old and I'm stuck here doing paperwork! Tsunade could slack off once in a while and so can I!!!!!_" Naruto thought as he snuck out of the office and disappeared to his home as fast as he could. Then he realized that Hinata was working at school so he went to the academy. "HINATA-CHAN!" He called to the girl that was outside in the playground with the kids.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked with a confused face.

"I was bored." Naruto just said plainly and Hinata sweatdropped. "The students are all graduating soon right!"

"Yeah…" Hinata said and smiled. "The students are really talented this year…"

"Oi! Naruto! Hinata!" a cheerful voice called out. Hinata and Naruto turned around to see Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji come.

"Hey how's Naruto jr. and Kisa?" Ino asked.

"They're doing great!" Naruto answered.

"Saki is doing great today too in case you're wondering…" Hinata said. Ino smiled and so did Tenten.

"Hey look…" Tenten said as she pointed to a girl that had pink hair and emerald green eyes sitting back against the tree and hugging her leg.

"Is this a genjutsu?" Ino asked stupidly.

"Nope. That's Haruno Sakura the daughter of the cousin of the Haruno Sakura that we know." Shikamaru said.

"She looks exactly like Sakura though…" Ino whispered.

"Look." Neji said as he saw a black haired boy walk over to Sakura.

"Sasuke???" Ino gasped quietly in a silent shriek.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke the son of the cousin of the Uchiha Sasuke that we know." Shikamaru said.

"Wow, what… striking resemblances…" Tenten muttered.

"That's interesting…" Neji said as the mini Sasuke held out a hand to the mini Sakura. Mini Sakura took the hand and smiled to him and then they went off.

"O…Kay… that was unexpected…" Hinata muttered.

And that is the start of mini Sasuke and Sakura's beautiful friendship!

4 years later…

"That's your team Kakashi. Team 7… that brings back memories" Naruto said to his former sensei as they looked through the crystal ball.

"I see…" Kakashi just said.

"Don't you dare be late!" Naruto commanded.

"I'll try my best not to!" Kakashi stated and disappeared with the other jounins.

"I don't know why I even try…" Naruto muttered. "_He's gonna be late…_"

In the academy classroom…

"Alright! Team 7- Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura… and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka said in a confused way. "Whoa" All the Uchiha Sasuke fan girls that were wearing shirts saying 'I heart Uchiha Sasuke glared at Sakura who just returned the glare.

"Just ignore those brainless idiots…" Sasuke said.

"Whatever you say Sasuke-kun…" Sakura just replied back with a wink. All the fan girls had murdering intents on them now. Sakura giggled, Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked.

4 hours later…

"Where's our sensei? All the other teams already left with their jounin sensei!" Mini-Naruto whined.

"Naruto stop your complaining!" Mini-Sakura said rolling her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked when she saw him put a blackboard eraser between the sliding door.

"This is what he gets for being late!" Mini-Naruto said.

"A jounin isn't going to fall for an obvious trap like that." Mini-Sasuke said leaning back now. And right on cue, the door opened and the eraser fell on the gray-haired jounin's hair.

"HAHAHA YOU FELL FOR IT!!!!!" Mini-Naruto yelled as he laughed.

"Sorry… I tried to stop him but…" Mini-Sakura started (and everyone already knows what inner Sakura is actually saying right?).

"Hmm… how can I say this… for my first impression… I don't like any of you." Kakashi said and a cold chill was sent through the room… They then went upstairs to the roof and introduced themselves. "_Heh… this is what they call 'déjà vu' right?"_ Kakashi thought and smirked behind his mask. "First we're going to do something with the four of us."

"What? What?" mini-Naruto asked impatiently…

"Survival training…" Kakashi replied back.

"Survival training?" Naruto asked.

"Why is our duty training? We did enough training back at the academy…" Sakura stated and Sasuke just nodded his head slightly in agreement.

"I'm your opponent but this isn't normal training." Kakashi said to receive confused faces from his genin team.

"Then… Then what is it?" Naruto asked curiously, Kakashi just chuckled.

"Hey what's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No… well… it's just that… When I tell you guys this, you're definitely going to flip."

"Flip? Ha?" Naruto asked.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as genins. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of 66!" Kakashi stated and then grinned at the looks he got from his team. "Hahaha, I told you, you'd flip."

The next day…

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled when Kakashi appeared.

"This is definitely déjà vu…" Kakashi mumbled. "Okay, it's set to noon, here are two bells. Your task is to take them from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon… gets no lunch… I'll not only tie you to a stump but I'll eat in front of you too."

"_So that's why he told us not to eat…_" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto thought as their stomach growled.

A few minutes later… as everyone knows what'll happen?

Naruto- tied to a stump… Sakura- frowning… Sasuke-glaring… Kakashi- reading.

"Oh, you guys look really hungry." Kakashi said stating the obvious. "_I guess they're the same as my last team 7… in that case…_" he thought. "Well, all three of you have no need to go back to the academy…"

"What?"

"THEN ALL THREE OF US…" Naruto started.

"Yup, all three of you should quit being ninjas!" Kakashi said. "_I wonder if the same thing will happen now… heh…_"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUIT BEING NINJAS?" Naruto yelled. "WE DIDN'T GET YOUR LOUSY BELLS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE SHOULD QUIT BEING NINJAS!"

"It's cuz all of you are punk who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi said. Sasuke just glared at him. "_Seems that this Sasuke is less… avenging… I was really hoping I could step on his head too…_" Kakashi thought.

"We won't quit being ninjas… we'll never quit!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke nodded and Naruto nodded his head like a maniac.

"Look at this, the numerous names carved on this stone are ninjas who are considered heroes of this village." Kakashi said and then thought of his team 7 that was originally assigned to him. Haruno Sakura who was replaced by Aikawa Ami who was replaced again back to Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Out of the three only one lived and is now the hokage. Even if Sakura wasn't originally on the team she was a special symbol for them.

"This is a memorial, my best friend's name is carved on here including two of my previous students. One that was also an Uchiha and one that was also a Haruno, the last was your father Naruto, the container of the kyuubi but won against it. And surprisingly your names are the same too! Haruno Sakura a girl that was captured and worked with akatsuki all her life who changed through the bloodshed, Uchiha Sasuke a boy that believed he was an avenger because his brother killed the whole entire Uchiha clan and Uzumaki Naruto a boy who was hated by the whole village because of the Kyuubi." Surprised looks filled the three genins. "Haruno Sakura was your aunt, Uchiha Sasuke was your uncle and Uzumaki Naruto is your father. Surprising how the three of you can't seem to be what they were and people also say that the generations after are usually stronger…"

"But—" Naruto started.

"The answer to this is teamwork…" Kakashi said glaring at them.

"But…" Sakura started to say but just closed her mouth. "_I have no right to even talk right now…_"

"I'll give you one more chance but don't give any to Naruto for trying to eat by himself. If any of you defies my rules they will fail immediately… understand? I'm the rule around here." Kakashi said giving them a glare before trotting off.

"Here." Sasuke said when he no longer felt Kakashi's presence.

"You can't feel him anymore right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…"

"Okay then… Sasuke, he could eat mine, I eat less anyway." Sakura said smiling to the boys.

"You guys…" Naruto mumbled.

"Eat up dobe, we don't have much time." Sasuke said as he looked around cautiously.

"Don't get emotional now… you'll only be a bother if you don't have enough strength to fight…" Sakura muttered and then fed him some food. "Hurry."

"Yeah…" Naruto said eating very quickly. Then a storm suddenly crashed in knocking the food out of Sakura and Sasuke's hand.

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke tensed up.

"YOU! I told you not to feed Naruto!!!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke stood his ground and then took out a kunai. He slashed on the ropes tied around Naruto. Sakura stood up and took out a kunai too and gave it to Naruto then took one for her.

"We're one team Kakashi-sensei! You told us that yourself!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" naruto agreed.

"This is **our** teamwork!" Sakura yelled.

Guess what happens next… never mind I'll just tell you

"You pass!" Kakashi said happily.

"What?" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time.

"You know, the same thing happened to the first team I passed, namely Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. But the first team used to be Aikawa Ami instead of Haruno Sakura. But Ami ended up quitting as a ninja after Sakura defeated her oh so easily and now that I think of it… Ami didn't do much at all…"

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"Haruno Sakura… who was she really?" Sakura asked. "And Uchiha Sasuke too." She said as Sasuke nodded.

"Haruno Sakura was from the Haruno clan. She was the first person from a long time to master its bloodline limit to control nature. She was very strong willed and… scary too. She was taken to akatsuki to kill but never did kill much… The person that helped her was Uchiha Sasuke. No one really knows what happened on the last of their breath but… Sasuke was found on the borders of Konoha with Itachi and Sakura. It seems that Sakura had held Itachi and the sword pierced right through Itachi's heart but missed Sakura's heart slightly. Uchiha Sasuke then died himself and it seems that Sasuke had used his chakra to prolong Sakura's death a little further but then… in the end Sakura and Sasuke died together with each other at their arms." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded and Sasuke nodded too. The boys all noticed the saddened look on Sakura's face.

"Uh… can I make a request?" Sakura asked. "Is it possible for you to change Haruno Sakura to Haruno Sakura the first? Cuz it makes Sakura-san look so low since I'm so weak and yet… I have the same name as her…" Sakura mumbled. Kakashi looked at her for a few seconds and then smiled.

"I think I have a better idea…" Kakashi said. "Let's change it to Uchiha Sakura! Cuz by the time you marry Sasuke, you'll be a successful ninja and… you'll live up to her name!" he said happily and foolishly making Sasuke and Sakura blush.

* * *

Several years later…

_Haruno Sakura on the memorial of the Kia was changed. Instead of Haruno Sakura, it is now Uchiha Sakura. _

_Some say that the second sannins were the previous team 7. Now that they were gone, the team 7 now consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto takes their place. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke who were given a second chance in life spent every single bit of it happily._

_Uchiha Sasuke- the caption of the anbus. Handsome and is the boyfriend of Haruno Sakura. Age- 18 (note- don't ask his girlfriend out or you'll spend a year or even more in the hospital with severe injuries)_

_Haruno Sakura- the strongest kunoichi of Konoha and is the girlfriend of the Uchiha Sasuke. Age- 17 (note- never piss her off or ask her out unless you're desperate to see Satan, the devil)_

_Uzumaki Naruto (jr.)- the requested boy to be the next hokage is also son of the current hokage. Age- 18 (note- has a bad temper and what is with the ramen obsession? Probably caught it from his father)_

And so… team 7, the three legendary sannins… a new story starts from the ending of another.

The End


End file.
